Pokemon Journey
by elithestoryguy
Summary: This is a story based off of my character in Pokemon Y. Elijah and Christine set off on an adventure through Kalos as Elijah strives to become the new Champion of Kalos. I do not own Pokemon. I do own Elijah and Christine though. Rated T for small romance. Sex scenes will be included in some chapters. This IS a warning.
1. Chapter 1 Adventure here I come!

Author's note: This fan fiction is based off of Pokémon but I do not own Pokémon. Anyway, enjoy the fan fiction. I do not own Pokémon. Also, this is my first fan fiction story; so, please try to leave positive reviews.

Chapter 1: Adventure here I come!

I woke up one morning, rushing to get dressed for my biggest journey ever. For the first time, I, Elijah, was about to start my Pokémon journey! I was going to Lumious City to meet Professor Sycamore and receive my starter Pokémon. I knew the type advantages and disadvantages really well and what item to use for a certain status condition. I was finally ready to leave my house and head for Lumious City to start my journey. Nothing could stop me from becoming the ultimate Pokémon master!

Once I arrived in Lumious City, I was astonished by the sights and sounds of the busy city. "Wow, this is a beautiful city" I said to myself. "I wonder where the Pokémon Lab is." After wondering around the city for a little while, I came to a building surrounded by a fence. I read the sign that said "Pokémon Lab" on it. I was so excited I ran inside and accidently bumped into a girl, knocking her over. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked the girl, helping her off the floor. "Oh, I'm fine" she said shyly. "My name is Christine but, most people call me Christie and you are?" "My name is Elijah." I said proudly. "I'm about to choose my starter Pokémon." stated Christine. "What a coincidence, so am I." I said.

"I already know what Pokémon I'm going to choose." Christine stated. "Which one" I asked curiously. "I'm going to choose, Fennekin!" Christine said modestly. "Cool, I'm going to choose Froakie." I said with a tone of excitement. Christine and I were on a great start to becoming friends until; we were interrupted by a man holding two Pokéballs in his hands. "Here is your starter Pokémon" he said. "I am filling in for Professor Sycamore so; you can't meet him at the time." "Oh well, thank you, mister." Christine replied. "Yeah, thanks a lot." I replied. Once outside of the Pokémon Lab, Christine asked me "I know we just met but would you like to go on a Pokémon journey with me?" The question she asked me was something I wasn't expecting. "Sure, I'd like to journey with you." I responded. "Really, oh thank you, you don't know how much this means to me!" Christine said happily.

The next day, I met with Christine at a local café shop. She brought a few extra supplies for me to use some of. "Ok, these are some things we're going to need for our journey." Christine said about to read the things on the list. "We need bags (which we have already), Potions, Pokéballs, Antidotes, Town Maps, and macarons." Christine said. We were actually prepared for our journey. I had gone shopping for things we might need. Once we were prepared, we set off for my first gym badge!

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Victory

Chapter 2: Sweet Victory

Christine and I started our journey after receiving our starter Pokémon. We were on our way to the next city for my first gym battle. "Hand over your Pokémon!" some guy yelled at a little kid. "No! You're not taking my friend!" the kid cried. "Hey, Elijah" Christine started. "We've got to help that kid." she said bravely. "I know, but, why would that guy want to steal the kid's Pokémon? I stated. "That's a great question but, right now we need to do something to help the kid." she said. "I have an idea; I'll distract the guy while you help the kid." I said taking charge of the situation. "Okay." she responded.

Before Christine and I were about to take action, we seen the kid kick the taller man in the knee and run off with the man chasing behind him. Christine jumped in front of the man and yelled "Why are you bothering a defenseless kid!" The man ignored her question and suddenly throwing out a Pokéball while yelling "Houndoom, get rid of this annoying girl!" Christine then regretted jumping out in front of the man. As Houndoom started charging towards Christine, without thinking I yelled "Froakie, come on out and hit Houndoom with Water Pulse!" Froakie jumped in front of Christine and formed a blue orb in its hands and then hurled it at Houndoom. The next thing I knew Houndoom was sent flying backwards. Houndoom was lying on the ground because it fainted. The tall man yelled "Houndoom return!" and a red laser took Houndoom back into its Pokéball. "This isn't over." the man said through gritted teeth. "Awesome job out there Froakie. You did great" I told Froakie as he happily went back inside his Pokéball.

Christine just stood there trying to process what just happened. "Um…thanks for saving me from becoming dog chow" she said blushing a bit while she said it. "No problem." I said. "I couldn't let my friend become dog food." We both laughed at what I said. "Man, I'm starving." I said. "Now that you mentioned it, I'm hungry too." Christine said. "It's a good thing I know how to cook then." Christine said. I looked at her in disbelief and she looked back at in an upset manner. "Y-You know how to cook?" I asked in amazement. "Well duh, how else am I supposed to survive in life?" she said in a smart way. Christine had a portable kitchen with her. She set up her kitchen and started cooking. She also bossed me around telling me to get her certain fruits and berries. "Finished!" she said as she brings a dish to the table. "Oh boy, it smells good." I said drooling over the scent of the dish. "I call it Apple-Berry Surprise!" she said confidently. I took a portion of the dish and put it on my plate. Without any patience left I picked up a piece with my hand and shoved it into my mouth. "Well?" Christine asked anxiously. "This… is the best thing I ever tasted in my life!" I said almost choking on the delicious taste. "You really like it?" she asked to be certain. I didn't answer her question with words but my face showed I loved the dish. After that we set up camp and I fell asleep with a full belly. Before I fell asleep, I heard Christine say "Wow, for once somebody actually likes my cooking."

Well there's chapter 2 don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Butterflies in my Stomach

Chapter 3: Butterflies in my stomach

After a good night's rest and a hearty breakfast, Christine and I set off to head to Santalune City for my first gym battle. I knew I couldn't battle the gym leader with only one pokemon so, I decided to catch one. I caught a Fletchling thanks to Froakie. But now, I'm so nervous to battle the gym leader. From rumors I've heard so was tough for beginning trainers. "What's the matter, Elijah?" Christine asked me. "I'm just nervous to battle the gym leader." I responded shyly. "Well, you're a tough trainer and you're confident and determined too." She stated. "That's a nice thing for you to say, but, I'm still a bit nervous." I said. At that moment a woman entered the Pokemon Center with a recording headset and a yellow and black pokemon in her bag. She looked over at Christine and I then said "You must be a trainer preparing to battle the gym leader, right?" "Yes," I started "are you the gym leader?" I asked her. "No, I'm a journalist" she said. "My name is Alexa, you're talking about my sister, Viola." she said correcting my guesses. "Wait, so the gym leader is your sister!" Christine asked in surprise. "Yep, she's a bug type gym leader." Alexa told us. 'Oh boy, now I really have 'butterflies' in stomach. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Christine say "Thank you for the information and good-bye." "Thanks Alexa and good-bye." I said repeating Christine.

"Elijah" Christine started "I could tell that you became even more nervous than before." I knew she was right, I could tell because my hands were shaking very badly and I felt like I was going to regurgitate. "Nothing ever get past you, does it?" I asked her, trying to change the subject. She laughed and blushed slightly then punched my shoulder in a playful way. Even though it was playful it also packed a punch. "C'mon" Christine took my hand and we went down the street to the gym.

"Do you really think I'm ready?" I asked Christine. "Sure you are, you just need to conjure up that determination and confidence." she said encouragingly. "Okay, I'm going to go out there and show the gym leader what I've got!" I exclaimed. Just then Viola came out from behind a curtain. "So, your my challenger." Viola said looking me up and down. "Follow me" she said. When we came to a bright battle field, I gazed at the beautiful sight. "Ready to start this battle?"  
Viola asked. "I'm always ready for a battle!" I said excited. "Okay then, lets get this show on the road, Surskit come on out!" Viola shouted as she hurled a pokeball towards the middle of the battle field. "Froakie, come on out and show Viola what we got!" I yelled as I threw out a pokeball towards the middle of the field like Viola's pokeball. Surskit and Froakie glared at each other as the battle began.

(Battle Scene)  
Viola: Surskit use tackle!  
Surskit charged towards Froakie  
Elijah: Froakie dodge and use Pound!  
Froakie jumped over Surskit then turned around and slapped it  
Elijah: Awesome! Now, Froakie use Water Pulse  
Viola: Surskit dodge and use your ability  
Surskit moved sideways dodging the attack and then covered the floor in ice  
Elijah: Froakie use Pound on the floor!  
Froakie slammed his hand on the floor shattering the ice  
Viola: how... that's not even possible!  
Elijah: Froakie and I make the impossible possible! Now, Froakie finish this with Quick Attack  
Froakie sped towards Surskit and slammed into it sending it flying through the air  
Viola: Wow you're stronger than i thought you would be. Okay, Vivillion come on out!  
A butterfly appeared in the air it was beautiful because of it's pattern  
Viola: Vivillion use gust!  
Vivillion's gust blew Froakie away sending him crashing into the ground  
Elijah: Froakie! Are you okay?  
Froakie responded by jumping out of the crater it was in  
Elijah: Alright then, lets finish this battle once and for all by using water pulse  
Vivillion braced itself for the impact but impact was so strong Vivillion was sent to the ground once it fainted  
Viola stood in disbelief as the one move sent her Pokemon to defeat  
(End Battle Scene)

"Well I don't know how you did it but good job kid, you earned this." Viola said while she held out a gym badge in her hand. "T-This is for me?" I asked dumbfounded. "Mmhm, you earned it" Viola said reassuring me that the badge was rightfully mine. I accepted the badge and then jumped for I was filled with joy. "I got my first gym badge!" I yelled excitedly. Christine was sitting on a bench outside the battle field asleep. "Christine, I got my first gym badge!" I yelled at her, scaring her out of her sleep, causing her to sit up in excitement. "Whats with all the yelling?" she asked. "I got my first gym badge!" I said excitedly. "That's great, now we can go to the Pokemon Center and keep going on our journey!" Christine said now fully awake. She jumped up and gathered her things. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you these." she said and handed me some things. She handed me a Holo-caster, a Region Map, and weird looking bracelet. She told me the bracelet was from Professor Sycamore. I wonder why Professor Sycamore would give me this. Christine has one also, there is something going on here and I'm going to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4 Mega Evolution

Chapter 4 Mega Evolution

Christine and I Suggested to go see Professor Sycamore and ask him about these bracelets he gave us. When we got in front of the Pokémon Lab, We saw more of those people who were bothering a kid the other day. They were battling Professor Sycamore but, he looked like he needed help. "Christine, we need to help Professor Sycamore." I told her. "Yeah, oh by the way, these people are getting on my nerves." Christine said reaching in her purse and taking out a Pokéball. I reached into my pocket and got out my Pokéball. "Are you ready?" I asked Christine. She nodded and at the same time we both threw out our Pokémon. Two of the people then came towards us and we engaged in battle.

(Begin Battle Scene)

Elijah: Froakie, use bubble on Geodude!

Christine: Fennekin, ember on Snover!

Froakie and Fennekin attacked the other Pokémon knocking them out in one blow.

The 2 people then threw out the same Pokémon.

Elijah: These people don't know when to stop do they?

Christine: I know right.

Elijah and Christine: Now, use tackle!

Fennekin and Froakie both charged into their Pokémon knocking them out too.

(End Battle Scene)

"Professor Sycamore, are you alright?" Christine asked as we ran over to him. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." he said. Professor Sycamore looked down at our wrists and said "I see you received my gifts." "Professor Sycamore, that's the reason we came here." I told him. "Christine and I wanted to know what these were for." I motioned my head towards the bracelets. He stopped for a moment and then said "follow me into my lab." We got onto an elevator and he started to explain what the bracelets were for. "You see, these are not regular bracelets, these are Mega Evolution Rings." he said. "What does it do?" Christine asked. "You know that some Pokémon have three stages, right?" The professor asked us. We nodded our heads in response. "Well, these make certain Pokémon mega evolve into a third stage." he explained. "What!" Christine and I said in unison. We stepped of the elevator into his lab. He led us to a computer and showed us a simulation. In the simulation there was a Charizard and a trainer. The trainer tapped their Mega Evolution Ring and then Charizard became Mega Charizard.

"That is how mega evolution works" Professor Sycamore explained. "But, the Pokémon needs to be holding its Mega Evolution Stone." "What's a Mega Evolution Stone?" I asked. "It is an item a Pokémon needs in order to mega evolve." Professor Sycamore said. "I also have something for you two." he said. He came back with two Pokéballs and said "What are you waiting for? See what inside." Christine and I sent out the Pokémon I had gotten a Charmander and Christine had gotten a Squirtle. "Thank you, Professor Sycamore." Christine and I said at the same time. Just then, I noticed that the Pokémon we were just given was holding something. My eyes widened in surprise. It was two Mega Evolution Stones. Christine and I decided to set up camp for the night and set off at dawn.

Don't forget to leave some reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 Cyllage City

Chapter 5: Cyllage City

Christine and I stopped at a restaurant in Cyllage City. We were hungry and exhausted. We fought hordes of wild pokemon to get here so we deserved a break. Christine caught a Dedenne, which is an electric and fairy type. When Christine and I arrived in Cyllage City, we were surprised to see that most of the city was surrounded by water! We also saw that there was a biking road that led inside to the Cyllage City gym and also to a cave that is "off limits" to visitors. Christine and I were so tired after we ate lunch at the local café. "I'm not going to challenge the gym today I'm too tired." I said half asleep. "Christine, we should ask for a room at the pokemon center for tonight, don't you think?" I asked her. "Christine?" I looked over at Christine sitting in a chair beside me, to my surprise she was asleep!" "Christine, wake up, the café is about to close." I told her. "I just want to find a bed to sleep on." Christine said sleepily.

Christine and I got a room a nearby pokemon center. Turns out, we had a reserved room. I wondered who would reserve a room for use, but that doesn't matter right now, at least we have a room to sleep in. When Christine and I opened the door to our room, there was a box on one of the beds. It had a note on it "Dear Elijah and Christine, you probably had a hard time getting here from Santalune City. To make your travels easier we gave you two these as a gift. Enjoy! Cyllage City's cycle shop."

Christine and I had a good night's rest and a hearty breakfast. Before I battled the gym leader, Christine and I decided to explore the city a bit more. "We should split up and explore the city and then meet back here at night, okay?" Christine suggested. "Sounds like a good plan to me." I said. "If you need anything you can contact me through the Holo-caster." She nodded and then we went our separate ways to see what the city has in store for us.

The first thing I did was go to the poke-mart and stock up on potions and berries for my gym battle. The next thing I did was to go to the clothes store to pick out a few outfits. I was in the fitting room when my Holo-caster beeped. I picked up quickly and answered it. Christine appeared on the screen. She blushed the second the image focused out. I suddenly sat the Holo-caster down and put on the new shirt I bought. I realized my face was as red as tomato. Christine face was a bit less red than it was the first time. "I like you new clothes, Elijah." she said nervously. "Um…thanks." I said. "Next time, before you answer your Holo-caster, make sure you have on some clothes." she joked and then blushed. "I was just calling to tell you to meet me at the city's gym." Christine said. "I thought we were going to meet back at the pokemon center-'' Christine cut me off and said, "Just meet me at the gym!"

I didn't argue with Christine because she would get very upset, even though she's cute when she's upset. I met up with Christine at the gym. She was talking to some guy with rock climbing gear on. "Elijah, this is the Cyllage City gym leader, Grant." Christine told me. "So, you're the person who's going to battle me tomorrow." Grant said. "I'm going to look forward to our battle, see you then." he said. With that Grant walked off and back into the gym. Back at the pokemon center, Christine and I were talking. "Well, this sure was an 'exciting' day; wouldn't you say so, Christine?" I looked over at Christine. She was blushing and she said "Y-yeah I guess so. It would've been less exciting if someone had on a shirt." At that point I was starting to blush myself. "Maybe if someone learned when and when not to call a person, it would've been less exciting." Christine stared at me. I didn't know if she was angry, sad, or what. Suddenly she kissed me. I couldn't believe what just happened. But I surprised myself even more when I found myself kiss her back. After a while, I broke the kiss and said "W-w-what w-was that f-for?" She ignored my question and said "Next time, put on a shirt, and goodnight."

Is it me or are Christine and I becoming something more than friends? I thought to myself and soon fell asleep.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 5

You can also see that Elijah (a.k.a me) and Christine are becoming more than friends.

Rate and Review please.


	6. Ch6 stuck between a rock & a hard place

Chapter 6: Stuck between a rock and a hard place

I woke up early this morning so I could prepare for my gym battle against Grant. I heard that he's a rock type gym leader so; Froakie would really be able to help me in this battle. I needed to do some training with Froakie. Some rock types know electric type moves and sometimes even grass type moves. Froakie doesn't have to worry about electric type attacks; he can block those with his froudles. The real problem is; how am I supposed to block certain ground type attacks? Moves like earthquake, magnitude, self-destruct, and more; could really do some damage towards Froakie.

Lost in my thoughts, Christine startled me when I didn't hear her coming. I jumped up and almost fell of the balcony but Christine grabbed my hand pulled me back onto it. She literally saved my life. "Thanks Christine, you literally saved my life." I told her. "Well, what was I supposed to do let you fall and die?" She said jokingly. "Here, I made breakfast." Christine handed me a bowl of oatmeal. After we finished eating, we got dressed out of our pajamas, and then headed to the Cyllage City Gym. When we went inside, all we saw was a tall wall climbing set. "I just took a shower, now if I climb this I'm going to get sweaty and I'll have to wash again." Christine complained. "If you don't want to get sweaty, then you should wait down here." I told Christine while I started climbing. "Oh-no you don't! I'm not missing this battle!" Christine yelled at me. I was surprised that she's better at climbing than I am. Christine was climbing so fast that she slipped and fell. Out of instinct and a split second decision, I stuck my arm out and caught Christine with one hand then I brought her closer to me. She opened her eyes, only to see me holding her, and she started blushing. "How about you slow down some while climbing okay?" Christine just nodded and started climbing again.

Once we made it to the top, I made sure Christine was okay before I continued to start my battle. She said she was fine, so I walked up to Grant and asked him for a battle. "Boy, you sure are an early bird, aren't you?" he asked. "Well, If you're ready for a battle, then so am I." he said.

(Begin Battle Scene)

Grant: Well, let's see what you got, boy.

Grant threw out a Pokéball

Grant: Amaura, let's show them whose boss

Elijah: Alright, Charmander, c'mon out!

I threw out the Pokéball Charmander was in.

Grant: You aren't a very smart person to use fire against rock.

Elijah: I have strategies that'll make you take that back!

Elijah: Charmander, use Fire Spin!

Charmander spun around Amaura enveloping it in a raging fire vortex.

Grant: Amaura, cancel that move with Sandstorm!

Amaura spun around creating sand clouds everywhere.

Elijah: Now, Charmander; just like we planned!

Charmander stopped spinning and then jumped into the air bringing down his hand down, striking Amaura with Metal Claw.

Elijah: Yeah! Great job, Charmander!

After the sandstorm subsided, Grant appeared to be stunned or surprised by the outcome.

Amaura lay on the battle field knocked out.

Grant: Amaura, return. Tyrant, take Amaura's place in this battle.

Elijah: Charmander, return. Froakie, let's win this thing together!

Grant: Tyrant, use rock throw!

Tyrant shot a rock at Froakie and it caused some damage upon impact.

Elijah: Froakie, hang in there and use Water Pulse!

Froakie shot a blue orb towards Tyrant and became a direct hit.

When the smoke disappeared Tyrant was still standing there unphased by the attack

Grant: Tyrant, use tackle!

Tyrant charged towards Froakie.

Before Froakie had time to react he was hit and went flying across the battle field.

Elijah: Froakie, No! We can do this Froakie, people may say we look weak but we're so determined we can do anything!

Froakie struggled but stood up and suddenly he glowed blue

Grant: What? How?

Elijah: Y-you're evolving…

Christine stared at the beautiful light wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, the blue light disappeared and there stood Frogedier!

Elijah: Awesome! You've evolved into Frogedier! Now, let's finish this battle with our new strength! Use Aqua Jet!

Frogedier charged towards Tyrant in a veil of water. Tyrant was knocked out the second he was hit, ending the battle.

(End Battle Scene)

"Wow, I didn't expect your Froakie to suddenly evolve into Frogedier." Grant said. Christine came running up the stairs. She stood with her mouth hanging open. "Elijah, where's Froakie?" she asked. "Oh, you mean Frogedier." I said nodding my head towards my Pokémon. "Wow, he looks cool, kind of like a ninja, if you think about it." Christine said. "Maybe that's what he'll evolve into next." I said excitedly. "By the way, you're just in time to see me get my badge."

"Elijah, I would like to present you, the Cliff Badge." Grant said. "It was my honor to battle against you; I hope we get to battle again soon."

"Elijah," Christine started "why did you catch me when I fell while climbing the rock wall, I could've landed on my feet." I responded with "I didn't want to take the risk."

Please leave some reviews; I haven't been getting any lately.


	7. Chapter 7 More than friends

A.N. Sorry I have not written in a while, readers. I can't write unless I get reviews. I want to know what my readers want, whether it's a suggestion, comment, question, and/or concerns. So, after this chapter, leave some reviews people! I want to know what you think about my stories. Anyway, on with the fanfiction!

Ch.7 More than friends

Christine and I have started opening up to each other now. I mean we have a "thing" for each other. I took her out to a fancy restaurant earlier. Now, we sit in a Ferris wheel car gazing at the beautiful sights of the city. "Elijah, do you 'like' me?" Christine asked me? I didn't answer her question instead; I just stared at her lost in her beautiful oceanic colored eyes. "Well?" she said, this time getting my attention. "I don't 'like' you…" I started to say as her facial expression saddened, "I 'love' you" I told her. Her face lit up with happiness. "Y-you really mean it?" she asked. "Of course, why wouldn't I love your loving, caring personality along with your beautiful eyes and body?" I asked her. She ignored my question and pulled me in for a kiss. "Who couldn't I resist you with your manly, courageous, stubborn attitude along with your rigid body and your handsome face?" she asked me. "I guess the answer is you." I answered. "Elijah, I love you, too." Christine said.

After riding the Ferris wheel, Christine and I were approached by a man in an overcoat. He said, "A lovey, dovey couple at a carnival, the perfect target for some strong Pokémon." The man whistled and five other men appeared behind him. "You lovebirds wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" The overcoat guy asked us. We reached for our Pokéballs and threw out our Pokémon. "I guess they chose the hard way." The overcoat guy said. He nodded his head and his minions they forth their Pokémon.

(Begin Battle Scene)

Elijah: Go! Frogedier!

Christine: Go! Braixen!

Frogedier and Braixen stand side by side ready for battle.

Guy # 1and 2: Go, Magikarp!

Guy # 3and 4: Go, Bellsprout!

Guy # 5: Go, Stunfisk!

Elijah: Frogedier, use bubble!

Frogedier shot bubbles at the Magikarp, defeating both of them.

Christine: Braixen, use heat wave!

Braixen built up heat and released all of it in a wave of singeing heat, hitting the two Bellsprout, defeating both of them.

Guy 5: Stunfisk, Magnitude!

Stunfisk vibrated on the ground causing an earthquake defeating both Frogedier and Braixen.

Guy 5: Ha! I win. I'll take those Pokémon from you now.

Elijah: We're not done yet, right Christine?!

Christine: You know it!

Elijah: Charizard, help us out!

Christine: Blastoise, time to shine!

Charizard and Blastoise stand in front of us like towering legends.

Elijah: Christine, just like we practiced!

Christine: Ready when you are!

We both tapped out mega evolution bracelet in unison. Both our Pokémon and our bracelets flashed purple. Once the flash subsided, there stood Mega Charizard and Mega Blastoise.

Elijah and Christine: Now, for the ultimate combination move!

Christine and I did a tango as we said the name of our combination attack.

Elijah and Christine: Flame Pump!

Mega Charizard shot a stream of fire towards Stunfisk as Mega Blastoise shot water towards Stunfisk as well. The two attacks fused together forming a wave of fire water. The attack hit Stunfisk, defeating it.

(End Battle Scene)

Christine and I went to the Pokémon Center for the night and to heal our Pokémon. In the middle of the night, I was awoken by the feeling of flesh next to me. To my surprise, it was Christine. She lay beside me shaking, as if she was frightened by something. I cradled her in my arms and she stopped shaking and a smile spread across her face. Soon I fell asleep with a precious artifact in my arms.

Elijah and Christine have taken their relationship to the next level. I got the idea of a combination attack from an episode of Pokémon Black&White: Adventures in Unova and beyond. Now the tango thing during the battle, I can't explain that. I included some Mega Evolution action in this one.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! **


	8. Chapter 8 Friend or Foe

People haven't been leaving reviews lately but, who cares. Reviews or no reviews, I'm going to continue writing fan fiction because I like writing it. Anyway, to the fanfic!  
(My brother wanted me to type this so, WWE Slam City)

Ch.8 Friend or Foe

Christine and I decided to go visit Professor Sycamore and tell him about our triumphant victory using Mega Evolution. We also wanted to discuss with him about the guy who tried to steal our Pokémon at the carnival. We arrived in Lumious City and went to a local café. Christine and I stopped there for a cup of coffee and I noticed Professor Sycamore talking to a guy wearing an overcoat. I took some time to think about where I have seen the person before. Then, it hit me. That was the guy Christine and I battled at the carnival! Christine and I got up to go talk the Professor about what happened that night. "Well, if it isn't Elijah and Christine." Sycamore said. "What brings you two to Lumious City?" he asked. "Oh! Where are my manners, Elijah, Christine; meet Lysandre." "Hello Lysandre, nice to meet you." Christine said. I just looked at him and then looked away. "There is nothing better than a young couple striving to make their dreams reality." Lysandre said. Christine blushed at this. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short my friends, but I have business to attend to." Lysandre said as he got up and left.

"What was it you two wanted to see me about?" Professor Sycamore asked. "We used our Mega Evolution forms yesterday!" Christine said. "Yeah, on Lysandre, and his henchmen." I added. "Huh, Elijah what are you talking about?" Christine and Professor Sycamore asked. "Christine, you didn't notice his tone of voice when he said the word 'couple' and he was wearing the same overcoat as the guy that battle us was." I explained. "Now that you mention it, I did notice it." Christine said. "Elijah, you're just jealous because he made Christine blush, all you ne-" Professor Sycamore started. "I am not jealous, I'm mad because you think I'm crazy!" I yelled. Everyone in the café turned our way and looked at us confused and scared. "I'm sorry for that outburst, but I am not jealous, well a little." "I don't trust Lysandre, not even one bit." I said grabbing our luggage. "If you don't believe me, you will later; c'mon Christine." Christine walked out the door behind me.

"Elijah, you shouldn't have yelled at Professor Sycamore! You should've said something when Professor Sycamore introduced us to Lysandre!" Christine scolded me. "Christine, I apologized to Professor Sycamore, okay?" "Fine" She said. "Um…Elijah, there's only one bed in this room." Christine pointed out. "Oh well, how does sleeping with me for tonight sounds?" I asked her. Her face flushed red, "D-don't you s-sleep in your u-underw-wear?" she asked nervously. "So" I said. "Well, I-I don't want to touch your p-p-penis on accident." she said. "Why don't you, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" I asked. I looked at Christine and she had a lusty look in her eyes. "Christine?" I asked. "Sure, I guess I can 'sleep' with you tonight." she said. This is going to be a once in a lifetime experience.

"Bring it on, bad girl" I told her. Christine and I threw off our clothes and jumped in the bed. I caressed her breast while she gripped my hair. Things started to heat up. We then setup in a new position with her on top. "You are a naughty girl you know that?" I asked her. "Of course, rude boy." she said. She slowly came down on penis, whining a bit. "Shhhh, don't cry" I told her. She sped up and began slamming down on my penis. I moaned in pleasure and this seemed to make Christine happy. "Your turn to do the work" she said as we switched positions. "Are you ready?" I asked her. "Stop teasing me and start working!" she ordered. I began to thrust into her. She started moaning and rubbing her nipples. "Faster." she whispered through her breaths. I thrusted so hard, the bed shook. "I-I'm c-cumming!" Christine yelled. "So a-am I!" I yelled. We climaxed into each other and collapsed into slumber.

I threw in a little sex scene there. Most teens already read stuff like this so I'm not going to worry about the rating of the story. Things have really gotten hot between Christine and Elijah. Also, will Professor Sycamore believe Elijah sooner, or will Lysandre keep Sycamore's trust as a friend?


End file.
